Through the good & bad times
by Jennyngibbsbelong2getha
Summary: The Sequel to Will You. Jenny & Jethro have new challenges to face as a married couple, With a little Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS but Eric is my creation

Thank you all so much for your awesume reviews!! I really wanted to write a sequel so i'm so gald you guys want 1 :)

Its going to be in 4 parts i have decided. This part is short, cause its setting the scene for the story.

The next 3 parts are much longer with lots of Jibbs & maybe some Tiva i havn't decided yet :p

Enjoy & Review as always :)

xx

**Two months later.**

Jenny was sitting on the couch, the TV was on but she wasn't watching it she was deep in thought, It had been only two weeks since her & Jethro had gotten married it had been a beautiful wedding Abby & Ziva had been her bridesmaids, it had been a battle to get Abby into the light blue dress but everyone had agreed that she looked wonderful in it, McGee had especially liked seeing Abby in the low cut light blue dress. Ducky had been Gibb's best man, With Tony, McGee & Palmer as witnesses the wedding had been complete, 'Their Family' As Jen & Gibbs called them had all stayed till late into the night celebrating with them.

But now she couldn't help but think that the news she was about to share with her husband might change all of that, She thought back to the only other time this had ever happend to her Jethro had been the cause that time as well.

_Flash Back:_

_She had been feeling sick for awhile now, she had put it down to the flu but when she hadn't felt any better two weeks later she started to think maybe it was something else,_

_She had gone to the pharmacy & picked up a test, once she had gotten back to the apartment she had to wait till he went out to meet their controller, it was then she had found out she was pregnant, _

_She had been so scared, not knowing how to tell him,_

_but she knew that she had to._

_But she never got the chance, the next morning He had gone out to get breakfast, on the way back to the apartment he was arrested, she was called by their controller told to pack & leave or risk her cover being blown._

_Two weeks later she had been in a car accident, When she had woken up the doctor had told her He was sorry but there was nothing they could do to save the baby._

_She had cried for weeks after._

_She still thought about the baby even now almost 8 years later._

She was worrying about how he would react, She had never told him about being pregnant in paris & now she was going to tell him that they were about to become parents, but what worried her more was the memories it would bring back for him.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door, snapping herself out of her worries she slowly walked towards the door, She opened the door cautiously but when she saw it was Ziva she relaxed immediatly,

"Ziva, why are you here & not at work" Jen asked

"We only had paperwork to finish today, & as long as no new cases came in we were allowed to leave early, Tony & Gibbs are still at work though, & Gibbs told me I should come & see you cause he won't be home for awhile" Ziva explained

Jenny nodded & opened the door wider allowing Ziva to come in.

"How come you weren't at work today, Even when you are sick you hate taking days off Jenny" Ziva asked "I'm worried about you & Gibbs is to, He just about ate Tonys head off when Tony asked where you were"

"I think you meant to say 'Bit Tonys head off' Ziva" Jen smiled

Ziva nodded but quickly opened her mouth "Don't change the subject!, What is it thats wrong?"

"You know you can talk to me" Ziva said in a softer voice,

Jen just nodded again and lead Ziva into the lounge where the TV was still on, She flicked it off & motioned for Ziva to sit beside her.

"I'm...i'm, She couldn't even say the words, Tears started the second she opened her mouth, Ziva moved closer to Jenny on the couch she put her arms around her and hugged her as her friend cried she, Wonderd what it was that was making Jenny so upset, She had only seen her cry a couple of other times in all the years that she had known Jenny.

As she sat beside Jenny, She thought back to the last couple of weeks & how things had changed. It had been little things at first but they had gotten more noticeable after time, At first it was how she stopped drinking the coffee Gibbs always took up to her, How she had always seemed so tired & pale looking, Then there were the times Ziva had gone to see her in her office & found Jenny crying.  
Thinking back to all those times, & to now it suddendly all made sense to Ziva.

"Jenny, Are you pregnant?" Ziva asked

Immediatly Jen pulled away from Ziva

"What makes you think that Ziva?" Jen Asked

"Jenny, I know you, & I know that when you are pregnant you can't drink coffee, You haven't drunk coffee in ages, you cry in your office even though you try to hide it, & you always look so tired" Ziva said "Are you?"

Jen looked at Ziva, "Yes I am, But you can't say anything Ziva promise me" Jen said desperately

"But why Jenny, You & Gibbs love each other why haven't you told him yet?" Ziva asked not understanding why Jenny was so upset

"I'm scared to" Jen said softly

"What if he doesn't want a baby? We arn't exactly young like you & Tony" Jen smiled at Zivas shocked expression

"Don't worry Ziva, Jethro has no idea about you & Tony but me & Abby noticed how close you two were, Ziva you know Abby she can hack into the security system, You & Tony should really be more careful, if Jethro catches you" Jen warned

Ziva was blushing now 'You keep changing the subject!" She told Jenny

"Tell Gibbs, He will be happy" Ziva told her friend

At that moment Gibbs was arrriving home.

Hope you enjoyed, Pleas remember to review :)

Next chapter will be up in the next couple of days, With lots of Jibbs & Tiva.

xx


	2. The talk

I'm Sorry that it has been so long since updates, But life has gotten in the way!

I hope its been worth the wait!

Hope you like it

Review as always :)

xx

XxXx

He opened the front door wondering if Ziva was still there or if she had gone home, Dam Dinozzo he thought to himself, So much for getting home early to spend time with Jen, trust Dinozzo to manage to somehow lose the whole teams case reports, It had taken over half a hour to find them.

"Jen" He called out secretly hoping that Ziva would be gone all he wanted to do was talk to Jen

But instead of his wife answering him Ziva called out "We are in the lounge"

He nodded to himself & started walking down the hallway,

Jen heard his footsteps coming & quickly looked at Ziva "Don't say anything" She said quietly, Ziva nodded in reply

He pushed open the lounge door

"How are you both" He asked "I'm going to go & work on the boat for awhile, need to clear my mind" He explained

"Ok honey" Jen replied "I'll come & get you when tea is ready"

"Sounds good" He said

He then left the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

"Jenny, You really have to tell him tonight, hes worried about you everyone can see it" Ziva pushed her friend

"Ziva there is something that I havn't told you, I havn't told anyone this not even Jethro, before I tell you Ziva you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, not Tony, not Jethro no-one" Jen said

"You know I won't Jen" Ziva answered

Jenny nodded "I have been pregnant once before, In paris when me & Jethro were partners I found out the day before he got arrested by the local police, I was going to go & see him, tell him about the baby but I never got the chance, I was in a car accident two weeks later, I lost the baby. After that I took another undercover mission to get away from him, from paris, from everything that could remind me about the baby.I never saw him again till I became the Director of NCIS, I have never told him & i don't think I can" Jen sobbed.

Ziva was shocked she didn't know what to say, She now understood why Jenny was so scared to tell Jethro that she was pregnant though, She must be so scared she will lose this baby to Ziva thought to herself.

"Jen, Its different this time you are married to Gibbs, He loves you" Ziva said gently trying to find the right words to say

"I know he does, but i'm scared Ziva" Jenny said "I'm scared if I lose this baby, I will lose him to"

"You won't Jenny, But you have to tell him now!" Ziva pressed

Jen nodded & was about to reply when Zivas phone rang, Ziva glanced down at the screen & saw it was from Tony, "It's Tony" Ziva said quickly to Jen

"Answer it Ziva, he probaly is wondering where you are" Jen said now smiling at Ziva

Ziva smiled back, & quickly fipped open the phone

"Hey" Ziva answered

"Hey yourself" Tony said back "Soo I was wondering when your'e going to be home, I miss you & Gibbs was no fun once you left"

"What did you do to annoy him" Ziva asked quietly laughing

"Zee-vah it wasn't my fault" Tony Protested

"I just lost the case reports for abit"

"Tony! How did you manage that?" Ziva asked

Jen smiled to herself Ziva & Tony reminded her so much of her & Jethro when they had first got together

"Well Ziva" Tony answered

Ziva looked over at Jenny knowing they still had alot to talk about

"I'll be there soon, & you can tell me then ok?" She told Tony

"Ok Bye Zee-vah" He said drawing out her name just to annoy her

"Bye Tony" She said rolling her eyes when he drew out her name.

"Sorry about Tony" Ziva said to Jenny

"Its fine Ziva, It's about time I let you go anyway" Jen said

"No Jen, We still have so much to talk about!" Ziva protested

"Really Ziva, I'm going to tell him tonight" Jen said quietly

Ziva knew the tone of her friends voice & knew it was impossible to protest

"Ok Jen, please call me after you have told him.So I know you are ok" Ziva said

"I will" Jen Said "Thank you for coming Ziva"

Jenny got up to walk Ziva out, But Ziva protested saying she could walk herself out.

Jen smiled & nodded sitting back down on the couch.

Ziva said goodbye to Jenny once more, Then left the lounge. As she was walking down the hallway she was wondering if she should go & say goodbye to her boss, But before she could decide, he was in front of her.

"Ziva" He said quietly

"God Gibbs, You scared me!" Ziva exclaimed

"I didn't mean to, I'm worried about Jenny did she tell you whats wrong?" He asked

"She has to be the one to tell you, Not me" Ziva said

Gibbs looked at Ziva, but even his 'Gibbs stare' as Jenny called it couldn't break Ziva

"Talk to her, Go & talk to her now" Ziva told him

"Ok, Have a good night see you at 0630" He told Ziva, Opening the front door for her

"Good Night Gibbs" She replied stepping out into the porch, Then heading towards her car.

He closed the door once he had seen that she had safetly gotten into her car, He went into the kitchen deciding he would take Jenny some hot chocolate, thinking that it might cheer her up abit.

He carried two cups of hot chocolate down the hallway to the lounge,

He pushed the door open, Jenny turned around & smiled at him

He walked over & handed her the cup of hot chocolate, "Thank you" She said

Sitting down beside her he turned to look at Jen & Said,

"I tried to get Ziva to talk to me, But she said that the only who could tell me was you Jen"

"Zivas right" Jen said softly "I am the only one that can tell you"

She stopped looking at him after she had spoken, Staring at the carpet, She said quietly,

"I'm pregnant"

He didn't know what to say, He had been thinking it had something to do with the agency, Maybe about one of their jobs he defiently wasn't expecting this.

So instead of saying something comforting to his wife, He said the first thing that came into his head,

"Are you sure"

"Of course i'm sure, I wouldn't be so upset if i wasn't sure!" She snapped

Hearing the panic & pain in her voice snapped him out of his own paniced thoughts, He closed the gap between them, putting his arm around her shoulders,

"I'm sorry Jen, It was a shock thats all, I wasn't expecting it, but its good think about how exicted Abbys going to be when she hears shes going to be a Aunty" He said trying to show her that it was a good thing & he was happy,

Jenny smiled at his words, "So you are happy, Really?" She asked turning to look at him, knowing his eyes would give away the truth.

"Yes Jen" He said leaning down to kiss her,

She smiled against his lips, then kissed him back.

XxXx

**Ziva & Tony**

After she had left Jenny & Gibb's she headed to her & Tony's flat,They had only moved in together recently she was still getting used to having someone around all the time but she loved him so much, & she had to admit waking up in his arms every morning was wonderful.

As she pulled into her park, She saw the lounge light go on smiling to herself she walked up to their front door opening it she almost walked straight into Tony.

"Whoa" She said suprised

"Ziva you took ages!" He said

"Tony Jenny needed me" She said back

"So this news Jenny has for him, Is it going to mean I get more headslaps tomorrow, Or is he going to be in a good mood?" Tony asked

Ziva walked through to their kitchen sitting at the table, Tony did the same.

He looked at her and said "Well?"

"I really don't know" Ziva sighed

"You ok honey?" He asked Ziva noticing how tired she looked,

She nodded i'm just worried about Jenny, & how Gibbs will take what she has to tell him" Ziva said

"Really that bad?" Tony asked, Now understanding why Ziva was so much quieter than usual.

She just nodded

He pulled her into his arms, Knowing that she wouldn't talk & All he could do was be there for her.

XxXx

They had sat in the lounge still, His arms were still around her, She was falling into sleep, He nudged her gently

"Jen lets go to bed" He said

To tired she just nodded at him, He picked her up & carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

XxXx

I promise to update sooner, but things have just gotten in the way lately!.

so not the most best thing i have written or maybe i'm being to hard on myself I don't know.

please review & let me know


	3. Author Note

Heya guys,

I don't even know if many people are reading this fic or not but just thought i would let you know i have broken my arm so it takes so long to type that its going to be a wee while before my last 2 chapters are up! Just cause typing is now alot slower

xx


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**- The long awaited update. I am sorry it has taken so long but between breaking my arm, My sisters exams (she lives with me so had to help her study) and my baby and other younger sister life has been totally crazy! Two young sisters, A baby and A boyfriend all living in the same house and being there parent is a fulltime job! But here it is chapter 3 with 1 more chapter and epilouge to come. I gave up on waiting for my sister and proof read it myself so any mistakes I do apoligse for feel free to point them out when reviewing though and I will fix them!

Just to let you guys know the baby info for scans etc I took from when I had my baby so it might be different for you if you don't live in New Zealand, Also I was quite young so may have been given extra scans i'm not sure if 5-6 is normal or not. So I do apoligse if you get confused!

Hope you enjoy remember to review so I know if anyone is auctuly reading this story lol.

**Disclaimer**- They arn't mine, The story is mine though!

**Chapter Three.**

She was just over 5 months pregnant now and today was the day of her 3rd scan where they could find out if she was having a boy or a girl, She wanted to know but her husband Leory Jethro Gibb's wanted it to be a suprise. She has pointed out that she could know and he didn't have to find out but he had in turn pointed out that she would then be wanting to buy pink or blue clothes and painting the room the right colour etc. So in the end they still hadn't agreeded and the scan was today at 1300.

Things were going so well she loved how the whole team was happy, Finally Gibb's had found out about Tony and Ziva he was angry at first, till she had pointed out to him that they had managed to keep it out of the office all this time. When he realised this he had calmed down and told them as long as it was kept out of the office he wouldn't fire them, but he still slapped Dinozzo's head constantly he had more of an excuse now he had told Jen a few nights ago.

She pulled the throw away cup of hot chocolate out of the cup holder that all the seats in MTAC had, She also gatherd up the files and reports that she had just been given and walked back into her office, She glanced down at the bullpen where his team usually sat but they were out in the field. A call had come in at 0545 this morning. They had been in bed talking about her next scan,when his phone had gone off. He had promised to be there at her scan, she knew it meant alot to him but she also knew that sometimes work did get in the way. Like the many nights that they both had to work late at least now I don't have to go away on any trips she thought to herself. As soon as Gibb's had found out she was pregnant he had put his foot down and said no more travelling because it wasn't good for her or the baby.

She walked past Cynthina's desk stopping to ask her if anyone had called, Her assitant told her no one had. Jen thanked her and walked into her office.She then Settled down behind her desk, It was harder to get comfortable now as her bump seemed to be growing everyday. Just as she had settled down and was about to start reading over the pile of reports she had to get through before her scan Cynthia burst into her office,

"What is it Cynthia" Jen asked, Standing up shocked her Assitant never walked into her office unannounced.

"I just got a call from Bethusda Agent Gibb's team has been bought in, One Agent has a gun shot wound the other three just scrapes and bruises" Cynthina told her Boss worrying how she would take the news.

Jen sunk back into her chair tears rushing to her eyes "Who has been shot? What happened?" She demanded

Cynthia rushed over to her boss's side,

"They said they couldn't give me any more details over the phone, I have called Doctor Mallard and Abby they are coming to get you now and take you to the hospital" Cynthia told Jen.

Jen nodded not really registering, I can't lose him, Not now, Not when i'm pregnant. She thought to herself

Minutes later Ducky came into her office,

"Jennifer, Dear its going to be fine Abby is in the car waiting for us" He told her walking over to her and putting a arm around her.

"Do you have her jacket and bag?" He asked Cynthina

Cynthina walked over to the couch and picked up her Jen's coat and bag,

"Here you go. Her badge is in her bag if you need to use it" She told Ducky

He nodded "Thank you Dear, Will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine, I'm going to cancel all of her apts. then I'll come to the hospital" She told Ducky

"Ok, See you later on then" He told her

He then walked over to Jenny. He touched her on the shoulder and she jumped,

"I didn't mean to scare you, Are you ready to go?" He asked her

She just nodded, He held her arm gently and lead her out of her office as they walked past Cynthia's desk Jen stopped "Will you.." She started to say but Cynthina cut her off,

"I'm cancelling them now Director, I'll come to the hospital later. Look after youself."

Jen smiled at Cynthia and said "Thank you" Then allowed Ducky to lead her to the lift.

They arrived at the hospital about ten minutes later. Abby hurried up to the nurses desk while Ducky walked slowly with Jen he kept one arm around her because she was now shaking,

"Jennifer we don't know that its Jethro that has been shot" He told her trying to calm her

Abby re-appeared,

"The nurse said that she wants to talk to you Ducky, He's the only one she can release the information to and then we can go and see them" She said in a rushed tone.

Ducky nodded, "Abby could you..?" He asked motioning to Jenny

Abby nodded and put her arm around Jen, "Lets sit down while we wait for Ducky" She told Jen

Jen shook her head "I want to see Jethro, I need to see him now" She said fighting back tears

Ducky exchanged a look with Abby, He touched Jen's arm softly

"I have to talk to the nurse, Then we will go see them. Sit down think about the baby Dear" He told her gently

When she heard him mention the baby her hands instantly went to her swollen stomach and she started crying again,

Abby lead her ver to a seat and this time Jen didn't object and Ducky walked over to the nurses station.

"I'm Doctor Mallard, Can you please tell me the condition of Agent Gibb's team?" He asked showing her his badge

The Nurse looked at his badge then called the Doctor who appeared a minute later,

"Doctor Mallard?"

"Yes" Ducky said walking towards the other Doctor

"Agent Gibb's team was bought in about half a hour ago, It appears that they were bringing in one 'Mr Chris Green' When his wife pulled a gun on them, Agent Tony Dinozzo was hit but it was only a flesh wound, Agent Gibb's, Agent McGee and Officer David are fine just scrapes and bruises from fighting the wife" The Doctor told Ducky.

Ducky breathed a sigh of relief thanking God it wasn't Gibb's that had been shot he didn't think Jennifer could have handled it if it had been.

"Can we go and see them? Agent Gibb's wife is just over 5 months pregnant and extremly worried about him" Ducky said

The Doctor nodded, "Of course go and take her in now, It's room 207 They are all in there"

"Thank you" Ducky said hurrying off to collect Jen and Abby from the hospital waiting room

Abby saw him coming and jumped up,

"We can go and see them now, It's rooms 207. I'll bring Jennifer you go ahead" He told Abby

She hugged Ducky then headed off to find the room.

He sat down beside Jen and touched her shoulder, She turned to look at him and he could see that she had been crying and still was,

"We can go and see them now, Come on Dear" He told her helping her stand up as she found it hard now

She grabbed his arm, "Is it him Ducky?" She asked bracing herself for the answer

He looked at her deciding that he should tell her now instead of waiting till she saw for herself,

"He's fine. It was Tony that got shot" He told her quietly

She felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulers, "Thank God" She said clinging to Ducky

He lead her down the hallway to room 207. She saw her husband standing up talking to McGee and Abby she pulled open the door and rushed over to him.

He had been waiting for his wife to come in and see him, He felt guilty knowing that she would be worrying that it was him that had gotten shot Abby had come into the room a few minutes before he had asked where his wife was and she had told him Ducky was just talking to her then bringing her in.

Next thing he knew the door to the room was being opened and his wife had rushed over to him and clung onto him.

"Thank God you're ok I have been so worried" She said as she clung to him still crying

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back,

"Hey Jen, Its ok don't cry i'm fine" He told her

She pulled away and looked at him in the eyes, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Jen, I'm sure. Dinozzo's the one that got shot" He reminded her

She turned to the bed where Tony was sitting up and Ziva was fussing over him.

"How are you Tony?" She asked him

"Fine, Apart from Zee-vah fussing" He told her

Ziva looked at Jen and rolled her eyes, Jen smiled sympatheticly at her.

"Maybe you should listen to Ziva Tony" Gibb's told his Senior Field Agent.

"Aww Boss" Tony whined

"Trust me Dinozzo, There is no point in trying to make her stop worrying" Gibb's said

Jen hit him in the arm playfuly, He just smiled at her.

Just then Cynthina walked into the room, She was relieved to see that her Boss was holding hand's with her husband and that he was ok. She walked over to Jen, "Director?" She said not wanting to intrude.

Jen spun round and saw her Assitant standing there. She smiled at Cynthina "Thank you for this morning Cynthina" She told her Assitant

Cynthina nodded, "I cancelled all of your Apts. Apart from your scan, I didn't know if I should or shouldn't but if you want to go its in 10 minutes on the floor above us" She told her boss.

Jen spun around to look at her husband, He nodded at her and wrapped a arm around her waist.

She then grabbed his other hand and pulled him over to where Ducky was standing talking to McGee,

"Ducky we are going to go upstairs for my scan, We won't be to long" She said

He was happy to see that the tears and worry were gone and that she was now smiling and holding hands with her husband.

"Tony is getting discharged soon, So we will see you two back at the office then?" Ducky asked

"Ok, See you later on" Jen said, Then they left and headed for the lift to get to the 3rd floor.

She turned to her husband, "I still think we should find out if its a boy or a girl" She told him

He rolled his eyes "Jen, Don't you want it to be a suprise?" He asked

"It would be so wonderful to know now though" She told him, Looking at him with big eyes

He sighed, She knew when she looked at him like that he couldn't say no to her.

The lift opened at the 3rd floor and they walked out. She gave her name to the nurse at reception and they were told to sit down and wait.

A few minutes later a nurse came out and called her name and they followed her into the room where they meet there Doctor, Who then put some gel on Jen's stomach and switched on the machine.There was a blurry picture but they could make out some movements.They saw a head and a hand.A few moments later the doctor looked at them and said"Would you like to know the sex?"

Jen looked up at her husband and he nodded, She smiled at him and mouthed 'Thank you'. She then turned to the Doctor "Yes we would" She said

She held Gibb's hand and they both looked at the screen, The Doctor turned to them,

"You are going to have a little girl" She told them

Jen looked at Gibb's and smiled at him. A few minutes later they were leaving the hospital, Jen carrying the most recent photos of their baby.

They headed back to the office to find the whole Team inculding Ducky and Cynthina waiting for them in the Bullpen.

Abby was the first to notice them and she jumped from McGee's lap and bounded towards Jen and Gibb's.

"How did it go? Did you get more pictures?" She asked

Jen smiled and pulled the pictures out of her bag and handed them over to Abby who squealed and went and sat at Ziva'z desk so Ziva could see them also.

Ducky then asked "Did you two decide to find out what you were having?"

Tony suddendly payed attention when Ducky asked this cause him and McGee had a bet on if it would be a girl or a boy.

"We found out" Jen told him

Abby looked up the pictures that her and Ziva were looking at trying to find where the baby was, "Do you mean you know if its a boy or girl?" She asked getting really exicted.

Jen smiled at her and nodded

Abby couldn't contain herself she clapped her hands together, "This is so exicting! Is it a girl or boy?" She asked.

Jen looked at her husband who nodded at her, "It's a girl" She said

Tony jumped put of his chair, "Yes!! Pay up Probie!" He said holding his hand out for the 50 that McGee now owed him.

McGee rolled his eyes and handed over the money.

Gibb's walked over to Tony and head slapped him, Then did the same to McGee.

Jenny, Ziva and Abby laughed at them both. Abby handed the pictures back to Jen and she put them in her bag. She walked over to her husband who was now glaring at Tony and McGee.

"Send them home Jethro, I want to go home to" She told him

He nodded and told his team to go home.

_**XxXx**_

I can't say for sure when the next chapter will be up but it is half written so maybe two weeks?

Please remember to review!!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- **A small filler chapter this doesn't count as the final chapter or epilouge, I just wanted to give you guys something to show that I do really appreciate your patience and awesome reviews :)

So here is a short, funny mini chapter about Jen supervising Gibb's and the team turning the spare room into the nursery.

Hope you enjoy it xx

**Disclaimer-** They arn't mine, but how I wish they were.

_**XxXx**_

Jen sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Jethro! You arn't listening to me" She exclaimed

He rolled his eyes at Ducky and turned around to look at his wife who was now 7 months pregnant with their daughter,

"Jen, I am there is no wrong way to do this" He told her trying his best to sound patient but this was the third time in less than ten minutes that she had commented on his painting skills.

Tony who was pouring paint into plastic trays with McGee said quietly, "20 bux says she throws something at him Probie"

McGee rolled his eyes, "Tony your last bet is the reason that we are all spending our weekend at Gibb's and The Director's house painting the nursery" He reminded Tony referring to the bet that Tony had made about the sex of the baby.

Ducky turned around and looked at Ziva nodding at her, She whispered something to Abby then walked over to Jen.

"Why don't we go and get coffee for everyone?" She suggested to Jen

Jen shook her head, "I want to stay here and make sure Jethro does it right"

Ziva shot Ducky a look that clearly said 'Help'

He nodded and spoke up,

"Jennifer Dear, All the paint fumes arn't good for you or the baby you shouldn't be in here at all. I think you should goout with Ziva and leave us here to finish up. Maybe Ziva and Abby could help you shop for some more baby clothes?" He suggested gently, Knowing that she was very senstive at the moment but if she kept interferring every ten minutes he knew they were going to get nothing done.

Abby jumped up at the mention of going shopping for the baby it was her favourite thing to do and lately she had been pestering Ziva into trying to get Jen to go on a shopping spree for the baby.

"Shopping yay!" Abby squealed jumping up and down.

Gibb's, Tony and McGee winced at her squeals all forgetting how loud she could be.

Ducky turned back to Jen who was now smiling at Abby's exictment and rubbing her rather large belly.

"What do you think Dear?" He asked her silently hoping she would agree.

"I guess we could, I mean I still have lots of things that I need to get" She said slowly

Gibb's having clicked onto what his oldest friend was doing stood up, "I think you should Jen, I mean i'm no good at shopping and Abby seems really exicted" He said. Stareing at her as she still jumped up and down.

Jen turned to Ducky, "Watch him and make sure he does it right" She told him pointing at her husband

Ducky smiled, "Of course dear. Now why don't you three go get ready?"

After half a hour the three girls came back,

"I'm taking my cellphone i'll call you to see how its going later on" Jen said to her husband

Gibb's nodded and had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at her after all he did know how to paint walls. He walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Have fun and don't let Abby talk you into any black clothes or anything with chains on it" He told Jen

Abby protested "But Gibb's she would look so cute with..." She stopped when she saw the Gibb's stare he was giving her

"Ok nothing black" Abby mumbled

He raised his eyebrows at her "Nothing with chains either" she mumbled again

Jen laughed "Don't worry Jethro, Everything is going to be pink anyway" and with that she left along with Ziva and Abby.

Gibb's turned back to Ducky, "You think she was serious? Everything pink?" He said

Before Ducky could answer Tony piped up "It will be like having a candyfloss baby boss"

McGee shot him a look but Tony kept going,

"Candyfloss you know they have it a carnivals boss? It's all pink boss! Get it?"

McGee rolled his eyes and Gibb's walked over and slapped his head

"I needed that boss" Tony said

Gibb's nodded "Yea you did. Telling me my kids gona look like candyfloss" He said shaking his head

Ducky shook his head and laughed "Anthony that was a terrible joke" He told the younger Agent.

Tony just glared at McGee,

"Thanks for the backup McGee" He muttered

"No way i'm gona back you up when you tell the boss his baby is going to look like candyfloss" McGee exclaimed.

Gibb's turned round, "Do I need to slap you to McGee?"

"No Boss." McGee answered quickly and busied himself with painting the walls the pale yellow that Jen had picked out a few weeks before.

Gibb's turned to Ducky, "Feels like i'm a pre school teacher somedays Duck"

Ducky smiled "I know the feeling Jethro between Mr Palmer and my mother I feel the same way."

Jen, Abby and Ziva were in there third baby shop for the day and already had many bags full of baby clothes and accessories but Abby had insited that they come into this shop.

"Ab's I have so much stuff and my back is killing me I just want to go home now" Jen said as gently as she could to the still hyper young women.

Abby nodded "I know but trust me you will want to buy this, Ziva and I were in here the other day and saw it. It is perfect for the baby" She assured Jen

Jen turned to look at Ziva with raised eyebrows, "What does she mean?" She asked Ziva quietly as Abby moved towards the back if the shop.

Ziva thought back to the other day when Abby had dragged her into the shop anoucing that she had found the perfect outfit for Jen and Gibb's new baby at first Ziva had been skeptical this was Abby after all and her idea of perfect usualy involved black but this time had been different.

"She is right" Ziva told Jen

Jen nodded and started walking towards the back of the store where Abby was now flicking quickly through a rack of small jumpsuits she pulled one out and showed it to Jen proudly,

"Isn't it perfect!" She exclaimed exicted

It is she agreeded picking it up and then carrying it to the front counter and buying it.

Ziva was driving them home when Jen decided that it was time to check up on her husband and the rest of the team.

"Jethro, Hows it going?" She asked him when he finally picked up his phone.

He smiled and mouthed 'It's Jen' To Ducky

"It's going fine Jen, We are just cleaning up now. When are you going to be home?" He asked her

"Ziva's driving us now" She told him

"You let Ziva drive you home?" He asked worried everyone knew that her driving still wasn't the safest.

"It's fine Jethro. I got so many clothes today wait till you see them all" She told him

He rolled his eyes "Are they all pink?" He asked her

She smiled and couldn't help but laugh "No, I let Abby get some black ones" She teased him

"Jen" He warned

"Relax, I'm joking Jethro.We are in our street now so i'll be able to show you soon" She told him

"Ok see you soon" He told her before hanging up.

Hearing that Jen had finished her phonecall Abby turned round to talk to her, "That was mean" She laughed while talking

"Did Gibb's really think you let me pick black clothes out?"

"I think he did for a few seconds" Jen told her also smiling.

"We're here" Ziva said proud that she had not broken any speed limits or road laws while driving them home.

Abby helped Jen out of the car and all three walked inside.

Jen hurried down to the nursery to check how it had turned out.

She was suprised to see that all of the walls were painted and it looked perfect she turned round and walked straight into her husband

"I was just coming to find you" She told him

He smiled at her and bent down to give her a kiss,

"What do you think?" He asked her motioning towards the room.

"I think you did a wonderful job" She told him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

"So you gona show me these baby clothes?" He asked her

"Ooo I had almost forget" She told him

Taking his hand and pulling him towards the lounge where she had dropped the bags and where she knew the rest of the team was.

"There were so many Jethro! and Abby found the most cutest dress wait till you see it!" She told him.

XxXx

Next chapter up soon


End file.
